After Jesse
by LilRacerChica0309
Summary: Letty remebers hearing about jesse's death and times he'd been there for her while she's in mexico after teh trucks


"That was Dom. He's fine Letty, the cops didn't get him, Spilner/O'Conner let him get away, he didn't think twice about that. He'll meet us in Mexico, he just told me to take you to a doctor, make sure you're all right, he also said if I let anything bad happen to you he'll kill me, and to hurry up and get our asses outa here...... Letty, he said something else too. He said Jesse..." Here Leon stopped, she remembered, because his voice cracked, She noticed the pain in his eyes, could still picture it to this day, and immediately she knew something was wrong. "What? What's wrong with mi Jesse? Leon! Tell me! Ahora, Leon!" Letty remembered saying, impatient because of the earlier events at the races and what the Tran asshole could've done to him, eager to know if her Jesse, her best friend was okay. "God girl...Tran...he....Jesse's dead."  
  
She remembered that day perfectly. She remembered stealing the razor, running into the bathroom, running over her skin, not caring anymore. For that minute she forgot completely about all she had to live for, about Dom, about the team. Her Jesse was gone, her Jesse was dead. She remembered her thoughts, No, he fucking promised he'd be here, he fucking promised he'd stay with me, always be here for me. Jesse can't be dead. Those were the last thoughts she had, the last thing she remembered from that day, except being carried into a hospital, Leon telling them her name was Maria Toretto, Dom's mother's name and saying her boyfriend had beat her, and she had gotten depressed over it, slit her wrists. She woke up next in a hospital bed. She hated hospitals, ever since her abusive mother had dislocated her shoulder; Jesse had been there, Jesse was always there for her...  
  
"Let!!! Oh fuck! What did that bitch do to you! Let, wake up!" he yelled, she was passed out when he got there, she had a huge black eye and her arm was at a weird angle. "I'll take it from here, thanks Jesse." Said her mother, Antonia, to Jesse. "Puff, yeah right, I'm not leaving her! I was out of the room a total of five minutes and look what you did to her! You better take her to the hospital and I'm coming with no matter what you say!" He said stubbornly, really worried about her. "Fine, but I want you to know I didn't do anything to her, she fell downs the stairs." Said Antonia, giving him the meanest look he had ever seen, still he wasn't fazed, wasn't scared. "Yeah, really, she fell down the stairs in the kitchen, the invisible ones in the corner? Gotcha." He said, glaring back just as evilly, no one, even her mother, hurt his Letty, she was like a sister to him, and he would protect her from it all, just like she would protect him.  
*Later that day, at the hospital* "Hmmmmmm. Where? Jesse?" Letty asked as she woke up. "Ow, my fucking shoulder man!" "What's she do this time Let?" Jesse asked, concerned. "Ow." Letty said as she tried to sit up more "She called me downstairs, you know that part, when I got in the kitchen she punched me, apparently that dumbass teacher called to tell her I skipped class today. Member that, Jess? I told her never to fuckin hit me again and it was just a fuckin study hall and I turned to leave and go back upstairs then she pulled on my arm to get me to stay where I was I heard a pop and all I remember is falling down and a helluva lotta pain." "I swear Letty, I will never let her do this to you again, you're like my sister, and I'll protect you like a big brother." He said, she could tell from his expression he was serious. "Jess, you're younger then me dipshit!"  
  
He promised that her mother would never hurt her again. He hadn't lied, but a week later, they had both practically run away to live with Dom. Him and Letty had been dating for a year, he was eighteen and she was seventeen. Jesse was sixteen, Mia's age, and by then he had totally given up on high school, and if he hadn't pushed Letty to finish, she would've too. Then, something happened. Something that shook Letty's finally happy little world. Dom cheated on her with Amy Tran, a.k.a the Tran bitch to Letty and Jesse.  
  
"Jesse, don't you fucking dare tell anyone I'm crying" she said. "I won't Letty, I swear I won't." Jesse said, feeling her pain exactly, even thought nothing like this had ever happened to him. "Why did he do it Jess? Ain't I good enough for him? What the f does he see in that bitch anyway? God, she's ugly as hell, uglier even then her brother, which we all know is pretty bad! God! What a fucking skank, and not just herm him too!" Letty said, he pain and sadness turning to anger, that's what she always did do deal with things. She turned to face the wall instead of Jesse, and punched it the hardest she could, she felt the plaster give way beneath her fist. "Damn! Now if only that could've been Amy, huh Letty?" Jesse asked smiling, and Letty, even though she was crying she started laughing. "Goddamn you Jesse, you always make me laugh you fuckhead!"  
  
He did always make her laugh. But he was dead now. No one was there to make her laugh when she was sad. Dom tried, and she loved how he tried, she thought it was cute, but it didn't work, it made her think about Jesse even more. Her train of thought as she looked at the beautiful Mexican beach and the ocean was interrupted. "Letty, baby? Do you know why I brought you to this beach?" Dom asked her, a worried look on his face, he knew she was sad. "No, not necessarily, but there's a blanket candles and a cooler full of corona so I'm happy, and plus, there's you, which is the best part, no matter how depressed I am." She said. "Remember right before that last job, besides the fact that I should've listened, and if we hadn't done that maybe we could've found jess in time, I said I had a dream about us together on a beach in Mexico? Well, of course you remember, that nasty shit was only a month ago, but, this is that beach. This is our beach. I brought you here because I wanted to show you it, because I wanted to cheer you up, and most of all, because I love you Letty." He said, trying to read her, when she tears spilled out of her eyes he kissed her, and kissed them away, running his tongue over the wet salty paths they made on her face. "Do you like it Letty?" he asked, worried that he had made her think of losing Jesse, of how they almost lost Vince. "No, Dom, I don't, I love it! I love you! I'm so glad we're here. Dom, even if I can never have my Jesse here again, I am glad I will always have you." Letty said, and kissed him back. Dom took her hand and led her over to the blanket, the rest was between them. 


End file.
